desperatehousewivesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Mark Moses
Mark Moses est un acteur américain né le 24 février 1958 à New York, New York (États-Unis). Il interprète le rôle de Paul Young. Biographie Lui et Brenda Strong (Mary Alice Young, son épouse dans Desperate Housewives) ont tous deux fait une apparition dans les séries Malcolm et Urgences. De plus, les deux acteurs apparaissent dans le film Dragon rouge. Filmographie *1985 : Nord et sud ("North and South") (feuilleton TV) : Gen. Ulysses S. Grant *1986 : Platoon : Lt. Wolfe *1987 : Traquée (Someone to Watch Over Me) : Win Hockings *1988 : The Silence at Bethany (TV) : Ira Martin *1988 : Poursuite en Arizona (The Tracker) (TV) : Tom Adams *1989 : Né un quatre juillet (Born on the Fourth of July) : Optimistic Doctor - VA Hospital *1990 : Hollywood Heartbreak : Abbey *1991 : Empire City (TV) *1991 : Les Doors (The Doors) : Jac Holzman *1991 : Dead Men Don't Die : Jordan *1992 : Battle in the Erogenous Zone (TV) : Alan *1992 : Perry Mason: The Case of the Fatal Framing (TV) : Joel McKelvey *1993 : Gettysburg : Sgt. Owen *1994 : Attirance fatale (A Kiss Goodnight) (TV) : Michael Turner *1994 : Les Dessous de Palm Beach (Silk Stalkings) (Série TV) : Paul Dyer (saison 3, episode 16) *1995 : Le Célibataire ("The Single Guy") (série TV) : Matt Parker (1995-1996) *1997 : Après la pluie... (Just in Time) : Michael Bedford *1997 : Rough Riders (TV) : Woodbury Kane *1998 : Deep Impact : Tim Urbanski *1999 : One Man's Hero : Col. Benton Lacy *1999 : Le Prisonnier en fuite (Treehouse Hostage) : Rick Taylor *2000 : Les Experts (série télévisée) (Sex, Lies and Larvae) : Scott Shelton *2001 : What's Up, Peter Fuddy? (TV) *2001 : Il était une fois James Dean (James Dean) (TV) : Dick Clayton *2001 : Mon copain Mac héros des étoiles (Race to Space) : Alan Shepard *2002 : The Remembering Movies : Jonathan Clifton *2002 : In My Life (TV) *2002 : Dragon rouge (Red Dragon) : Father in Video *2003 : Saving Jessica Lynch (TV) *2003 : Urgences (TV) Saison 9 épisode 21: père d'Heather *2003 : The Practice (TV) Saison 7 épisode 13 *2003 : Las Vegas (saison 1 épisode 14) (Le grand saut / v.o. : Things that go jump in the night) : Le Psychologue *2004 : Malcolm (TV) Saison 5 épisode 8: Richard *2004 : Desperate Housewives (TV) Saison 1 à 3 : Paul Young *2004 : A One Time Thing : Dr. Norris *2004 : Coup d'éclat (After the Sunset) : Lakers FBI Agent *2005 : Sa mère ou moi (Monster-in-Law) : Guy in Coffee Shop *2006 : big mamma 2 (Big Momma's House 2) : Tom Fuller *2006 : Dirt Nap : Football Dad *2008 : Mad Men : Duck Phillips *2008 : Swing Vote, La Voix du cœur (Swing Vote) : procureur général Wyatt *2009 : Infectés : : Docteur *2009 : Castle : Blake Wellesley *2009 : Aux portes du destin (Acceptance) (TV) : Wilson Rockefeller *2009 : Tornades de glace (Ice Twisters) (TV) : Charlie Price *2010 : Ghost Whisperer : Professeur Morgan *2010 : Drop Dead Diva : Père de Deb *2010 : Desperate Housewives (TV) Saison 7 et 8 : Paul Young *2010 : Les Experts : Miami (TV) Saison 8 épisode 22 : Chuck Williams *2011 : Covert Affairs (TV) saison 2 épisode 5 *2011 : Esprits criminels (TV) Saison 7 épisode 01 : Sénateur Cramer *2012 : The Killing (TV) Saison 2 : Lieutenant Erik Carlson *2012 : Jusqu'à ce que la fin du monde nous sépare (Seeking a Friend for the End of the World) : le présentateur télé *2013 : Chavez de Diego Luna : Fred Ross